Various arrangements are provided by the prior art to attach a pair of friction elements to a caliper. As the pair of friction elements must be removed for replacement when worn to a predetermined dimension, the arrangement must be accessible for easy separation of the friction element from the caliper.
With reference to the outer friction element, opposite the caliper hydraulic actuator, the caliper includes a reaction arm portion for carrying the outer friction element. It is desirable to provide a retention device for securing the outer friction element to the reaction arm which is simple and accessible from the exterior of the caliper.